My family
by Debbie White
Summary: E left B after her birthday. can bella learn to move on. can she help her children. bella has a new family will B find E again i suck at summaries... E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fanfic. hope you like it**

Preface

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, my family calls me Bella. I am 200 years old or so I have two beautiful children Anthony Masen,(we call him Tony) and Renesmee Carlie (we call her Nessie).

I got pregnant from my Vampire boyfriend Whom I love so deeply even if he don't love me. He left me over 200 years ago the day following my 17th birthday. I told him that I wanted him to make love to me for my birthday present.

One month later I gave birth to Tony and Nessie, Tony changed me he bit me just after birth, he was born first then Nessie. I ran away about a week after I found out I was pregnant, but I really didn't have any place to go so I broke into the Cullen's house and hid there while the search parties looked for me. The only one that knew was Jake I had him take my truck to Port Angles and leave it there. I never seen him again.

We stayed there for 15 years. Tony and Nessie stopped growing after seven years. We moved to Ireland next, where we stayed for 20 years. I stumbled on a car crash found Louis ( we call him Lou) he was dying from the internal injuries, I changed him to save him, he was begging not to die, then he was begging to die. I stayed by him the whole Three days for the transformation. I taught him our diet and had to work at first he did well after a week.

I keep him fed well so he wouldn't attach my children. It took him a little over a year to stop being a bloodthirsty newborn. While I worked on my gifts. Lou is like my big brother always making me laugh, and kind of protective, he reminds me of Emmett, with dirty blonde hair. He also has dimples and a accent that most people from Ireland have. We all got jobs to provide for the Family.

One day about five years later Lou was on his way home he came across a girl that was beaten almost to death, and the group of men that did that to her were in the process of raping her. He was furious killed them and brought Lilia to me to save her. I changed her for him. So we left immediately to go to a safe place away from civilization or humans. She was easier than Lou but I also had his help. We stayed there for two years she did well with our diet she said she felt the same as before the change. She fell in love with Lou almost immediately, their love was almost the same as I had with Edward. I never talk about him with anyone even my children even though Tony can read minds he cant read mine which I'm grateful. I miss him so much it hurts some days. I never bother my family with my emotions. \

Lilia has curly dirty blonde hair that goes just below her waist. Life for us went well there was a war we stayed away not that it would hurt us but we didn't want to see the wake of it. But the wart killed half of the humans on the planet, and we lost electricity for 10 years, but it came back. About 60 years later I went to town my family needed new clothes and things. When I got there the town was going to burn twin boys for witch craft they looked about 16. I cant understand why the people are so cruel. They were begging their parents to help them at the time they were locked up in the town jail. I got my supplies set it outside of town, then I went to the jail to give them a choice to see if they wanted to be part of our family. They agreed so I took them back to our house and bit them both. Saving them from their fate, and leaving not trace of them. Their names are Andrew (we call him Andy) and Avery. Andy has brown hair with reddish highlights, and Avery has black hair with reddish highlights. They are both about 6 ft tall and are lean like Jasper. We stayed there getting them through the newborn stage. They were grateful for us saving them and happy that they finally have a family that wants them. After 5 years and most of us working.

We decided to go back to school. This was like the 15th time for most of us except for Andy and Avery. So life for us continued happily. We keep moving every six years we move again, and if any other vampires came we move just to be safe we are a peaceful family, not to say we wont fight to protect ourselves but we don't want to. On the 9th time of moving we moved into a small town nothing ever happens to us so we were just about to move again when Nessie brought home a 12 year old girl that apparently had been beaten by her stepfather to the point of death, as a family we decided to change her we felt bad for her. We immediately went back to our cabin away from civilization to protect her and the humans. Everyone helped out and after 3 years she was in control of her own actions. Her name is Elizabeth (we call her Lizzie), and she has the prettiest tight curly blonde hair. She can be as young as a 10 year old or as old as a 15 year old.

We are going to start school again, and we got lucky in the stock market a few times. We all look like teens so we made up our parents and we never get into trouble so they don't ever ask to see our parents. I am techniquely the mother but I definitely don't look it.

My family has gifts I'm a shield both physical and mental, and if someone attaches me or anyone under my shield I can project it back, and I can use anyone's gift as long as they are under my shield. Tony can read minds, but he can shut it off if he wants to. Nessie can project her thoughts on to anyone she touches. Lilia is an empath she can control emotions of others, but the person has to be willing to let her. Andy can block emotions from anyone plus he can change the appearance of one of us for an hour, but it takes a lot of energy and after he needs to hunt and he can since in someone is lying. Avery is a physical Shield, and Lizzie is the fastest plus she can produce an electrical current over her body kind of like a protective mechanism to keep someone from attaching her

The Volturi came and said they would leave us alone as long as we didn't change anyone else. At first they wanted to kill Lizzie because they said she was too young, but we told them that she was very mature for her age. They wanted us to go with them so they could study her but we refused saying that we didn't want any trouble. When I seen them I put up my shield so did Andy and Avery just as a precaution. I could feel them attaching it. The girl named Jane was stinging my shield so I sent it back she dropped to her knees screaming. I told them that we had no interest in going with them so please stop attaching us. The one named Aro said he wants peace but Andy told me differently. Tony said he wants us all to join, and he was scared of us. They left after ten minutes.

We went to school for another 8 times at six years in each spot.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Twilight...**

Chapter 2 School

My family is :

I'm Isabella (Bella) (Phisical/Mental Shield I can borrow others gifts for a short period of time)

Louis {(Lou) - Lilia (empath)

Anthony (Tony)(telekinetic - mind reader)

Renesmee ( Nessie) (projection)

Andrew (Andy) (blocks Emotions/ Change Appearances)

Avery (Phisical Shield)

Elizabeth (Lizzie) (Fast/Produces Electrical on body)

**Bella POV**

Today we start school again... not that I dont like it but we all have many degrees. We all know more than the teachers, but it gives us some sence of normalicy.

We go to the front office of forks high school not much has changed in 200 years. We havent been back here in that long.

Lou said "We are the swans here to get our schedules."

"My name is Mrs. Smith here are your schedules, maps, and papers to be signed by each teacher. Class will start in 5 minutes get going. Plus we will need to meet your parents within 3 weeks."

I stepped up and said "That is fine mom and dad will be here soon they are closing our affairs in Ireland. They didnt want us to miss any more school."

I use to be a horrible liar but with time I have gotten really good.

So we went over everything who shares each class. Nessie and Lizzie are all in the same classes advanced 9 th grade classes. Andy and Avery are advanced 10 th grade classes. Tony and I in advanced 11 th grade classes Lilia and Lou are in advanced 12 th grade classes, but we all are in each others classes for they dont have many advanced classes.

My first class is English Lit - with Lilia

Then Art - with Nessie and Lizzie

Then Calculus - with Tony, Andy, and Avery

Lunch - All of us have it at the same time

Then Advanced Biology - by myself

Next is Spanish - by mysely

Then P.E - with Lou and Lilia

It was funny when I told my family I was taking Spanish they laughed and Nessie said "you speak it so well why would you take it again mom?"

"Sweetheart I need to take something that noone else wants to." and everyone laughed again.

Class was so boring and I have been thinking about my only love even if he doesnt love me. I miss him terribly, but I never talk to anyone about it not in 200 years. I miss my mom Esme, my dad Carlisle, my brothers Em and Jazz, My sisters Ali, and Rose even if Rose didnt like me I still miss the evil looks she gave me. I miss Ali's energy and love for shopping. I miss Em's playfulness and pranks. I miss Jazz's calmin, peaceful presence, and even though he attached me at my birthday party I dont blame him at all. I just hope he hasnt felt guilty all this time.

After school I'm going to the old Cullen house to see if it is still there. I went to my old house and it was falling apart I went into my old room and found my presents from my birthday that Edward took under the floor boards.

I rode my bike in today. So I wont have to explain anything to my family.

The bell rang on to the next class

"Bella are you ok" Lilia asked

I smiled "Yeah, girly of course, I'm fine see you at lunch."

She looked at me like I grew another head "Bells you totally spaced out, are you sure."

"yeah now go we dont want to be late."

good thing I put up my physical shield around me, And the mental one around everyone I guess I'm a little protective of them.

On to the next class

"Mom are you ok you seem distant today" Nessie said to quiet for humans to hear.

"Yeah, we are worried about you" Lizzie said

"I'm fine" I lied convincingly the girls smiled and nodded "Now listen to the teacher so we dont miss anything."

Both girls giggled and said quietly "That isnt possible mommy!"

I went back to my thoughts of my first family. I missed the bell ring. "Mom time to go are you sure you are ok?"nessie asked and Lizzie waited for the answer.

"Yeah I'm Fine girls" I said smiling. "Now have fun and I'll see you at lunch."

God I'm really off my game today.

**Tony POV **

I have been following my families thoughts and they are all concerned with mom she spaced out 3 times today but she put on that fake smile and lied convincingly to everyone else but she has a few tells like her smile twiches for only a second but it is there. Also her eyes never smile and she never tells anyone anything. She tells us that our dad loves us but we've never meet him.

I am 200 years old and I know something happened to but she never tells us. I love my mom, but I wish she would let us help her. Not that she dont show us any love, but she is so sad even with her fake smile.

She left her shield down twice in 200 years I read Lilia's mind and she said there was so much pain, and lonelyness and she hasnt in 145 years.

We tried to do an intervention, then we begged, then she smiled and said she was good everyone was so upset.

She gives us everything and never takes anything from anyone. We all tell her everything. She loves everyone and participates with everything. Never cries, not since we were babies and I barely remember It.

I still think school sucks but mom says we need this even though we have gone to highschool more times than we can count. I could sleep with everyone of these girls they throw themselves at all of us.

Andy, Avery and I snicker as they try to get us we are so not interested in any of them.

Lou is so lucky having Lilia they leave him alone.

We all have Calculus together. Mom, Andy, Avery and I that teacher thinks we cheat. After 3 months he pulled us aside and confronted us.

But mom told him "Mr. Newton my brothers and I have done all the work and we work just as hard as everyone else if not harder. We all have 100 %in his class."

He was furious with mom "Ms. Swan you are disrespectful and I'll need to speek with your parents either on the phone or in person. Give this note to your parents and I'll expect a call to set it up."

mom was livid Andy actually had to hold her back so she didnt kill him.

I stepped in "Sir, did we do our homework wrong? I'll give the note to my mom. Thank you!" I spat

With that we walked away.

"We neeed to discuess this at a family meeting tonight." mom said and she was visibly angry.

"Mom are you ok."

She sighed "Yeah I just ... never mind sweetheart... It is fine. We will talk about it later tonight. Alright."

"Yeah..Sure mom I just never seen you mad like that and at a human."

Andy and Avery have been holding on to her. We all her a hug. Then fist bumped each other and walked to lunch.

You know what is totally sick when the human boys flirt with my mom and sisters, but that stopped after the first week, when we threatened everyone not to come near them. No one approaches us any more. Thank the lord for that.

_The Family Meeting_

The letter :

_ Mr. and Mrs. Swan _

_ I am informing you that your children may be cheating. They all do their homework and show thier work. but it is hard to believe that each one of them have a 100 % in my class. They will be required to do different homework than each other. They also will get different tests. I would like you to watch them to make sure there isn't any cheating._

_ Thank You _

_ Mr. Newton_

Wow is all I can say to actually come out and say that we are cheating.

Avery -_ I never liked that guy anyway_

Andy - _ It dont matter we will still get 100 %_ anyway.

Lou -_ Why does this guy dislike us so bad._

Lilia -_ Ouch emotions killing me please calm down send everyone calming waves_

"Does this really matter." Lizzie said

"Yeah, so we all will have to do extra homework no big deal." Nessie said

"I agree lets just agree to do extra or different homework it will only take 10 seconds" I said

"Lilia you will have to call I wont be able to keep myself calm even with the waves you are sending me. I still feel angry." mom said

"Okay I call him now Andy disguise my voice and everyone Be Quiet." Lilia said

The Call :

_"Hello" Mr Newton said_

_"Hello this is Mrs. Swan I got your letter and I know that my children are not cheating, but they will do different homework,and different tests, just to prove that they can do the work."_

_"That is fine Mrs. Swan the work will start tomorrow. and they all have tests tomorrow." Mr Newton said_

_" Thanks for your time Mr. Newton"_

_"Likewise Mrs. Swan. I would like to set up an appointment to meet you and your husband. Maybe next week on Friday at 3:30." Mr Newton said_

_"That is fine but my husband can come he has to work. So see you on Friday at 3:30. Bye for now." and she hung up the phone_

"Wow I got a creepy feelings over the phone" Lilia shuddered

The rest of the week went by quickly.

**Bella POV**

We have been going to school for a months, but I still couldnt go to the Cullens old house. There is so much pain and sadness. School has been ok not even difficult a little emotional at times.

One day about 3 weeks after school started Mr. Newton asked me to stay boys left me and there.

"What did you need ." I asked sweetly

He walked over to me sat on the edge of my desk leaning over and whispered in my ear "I want you and your tight little body. Under me and naked."

I was appalled how gross he is almost 50.

I stood up and said "That is highly inapropriate, Sir. I need to leave now" as I walked by him and he grabbed my ass.

I turned and said "Dont ever touch me again." and left

I told Nessie, Lizzie, Lilia dont be alone with him ever that I got a bad feeling about him

After that he bothered me all the time. Saying stuff and I finally told him to stop and said it was going to get worse for my family. Then he acused us of cheating, and the letter but I still didnt tell my family anything.

The monday before the Friday meeting Everyone was buzzing about the new family that started although no one said their names.

The morning classes were just as boring as ever and I was having a hard time paying attention expecially to Mr. Newton, but class was finally done. On to lunch to buy my props. I went to our table sat where I always sat with my family. They were all acting funny I know something is up. I just didnt know what is was yet.

"What is going on guyes?"

"Nothing" they all replyed immediately

That convinced me there is something is up. The I seen them...

My other family Just as he walked in I whispered "Edward?" they all looked shocked and I bolted as fast as humanly possible.

I got to my bike got on and took off not that I didnt want to see him I was just scared and needed to think. I finally got to the forest and went our meadow and sat there with my hands on my face

Please Review, Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own twilight... just having some fun

Isabella (Bella) (Phisical/Mental Shield I can borrow others gifts for a short period of time)

Louis {(Lou) - Lilia (empath)

Anthony (Tony)(telekinetic)

Renesmee ( Nessie) (projection)

Andrew (Andy) (blocks Emotions/ Change Appearances)

Avery (Physical Shield)

Elizabeth (Lizzie) (Fast/Produces Electrical on body)

My Family Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

It has been just under 200 years since we have been back to Forks. We went to Bella's funeral. Charlie was so pissed but said that we needed closure as well I guess I looked like shit when I went and asked to fo to the funeral my whole family was so supportive.

We left just after the funeral. All of us mourned her.

Even Rose that was surprising I thought she didnt like her. She thinks she lost her sister that brought our family together.

Jazz still feels guilty about her death although he tries to hide it. He has never attacked or even thinks about that anymore.

No one is the same Alice doesnt shop unless she is told to. She isnt hyper and energetic either.

Em and I dont smile at all. Well no one smiles or jokes around. We support each other but we dont ever have fun like we use to with Bella.

Mom and Dad are different too Dad stays at work more than not. Mom is grieving the loss of her youngest child still.

I dont do anything I dont play the piano or listen to any music. I only go out and hunt when my brothers drag me out. Mom makes me go to school. I do my studies but I have no joy. My family made me promise not to go to the Voltori to end my life. Mom said she would follow, then dad would follow her and everyone would follow so I stay to keep all of them alive.

My biggest regret is telling her I didnt love her and seeing that look in her face. I know she thought I didnt love her when she died, But I love her to this day I can picture her. kissing her. Her blush, Klutziness (the fact that my love couldnt walk on a flat surface without falling) and that she attracted danger at every turn.

Carlisle came home we are living in Alaska again "We need to talk"

with that everyone went into the dinning room and sat in our seats.

"I have decided we need to change somethings and we have been in everyhouse"... _except in forks not in 200 years..._

"Dad you know why we havent been back there." I said

"Why do we need to go there?" Rose and Alice said

"I dont think I can handle that Carlisle" Mom said

"We need to go there get some closure not all the memories are bad. We need to remember her. We all loved Bella and the best way is to grieve her is to go back to forks. I loved Bella like a daughter she will always be my daughter. So pack we are moving please."

Everyone agreed even me. I just wanted to be close to my memory of my love.

_The next week_

We had everything moved to our old house and fixed it up. All our cars was to be shipped here in the morning. We all piled into the silver Volvo and went to the school.

"We are the Cullens my dad called yesterday."

"Awh yes My name is Mrs. Smith here are your schedules, maps, and papers to be signed by each teacher. Class will start in 5 minutes get going. Plus we will need to meet your parents in a couple of days."

We left the office her thoughts were horrible and very grafic.

"Go the class see you all at lunch I'll wait for you to go into lunch.

Classes went by quickly I pretty much ignored all of the other students. thoughts and all. We meet right before we went in to lunch. Just as I went into the lunch room

I heard "Edward?" I looked up and to say the least I was shocked and then she took off.

"Ali?"

"I dont see anything go now" Ali said

I didnt need for her to tell me that neither did my brothers we went as fast as we copuld go with out drawing attention.

We got to the parking lot and we seen the bike pull out of the lot. I took off I was not letting her go and I can run faster than any bike. I think Em can run faster than that. She pulled over and went to our meadow. We followed her scent there. She was sitting with her hands on her face, her knees to her chest.

I went over to her croched down and smelled her. She smelled the same quite devine. "Bella, Love please look at me." I held on to her wrists.

"Please honey I missed you so much Please" I begged.

She lifted her eyes to meet mine. They werent the same color but they were just as beautiful.

And she started sobbing I wrapped my arms around her then Jazz and Emm did the same we were whispering things to her :

Jazz - Im sorry sissy please forgive me. So sorry

Em - sissy I love you and miss you sissy

We were rocking her and all of us were sobbing. Rose and Ali came through the trees and ran over to us and was crying as well. Our family was finally complete.

We stayed there for a while until everyone started laughing. Bella was the first one to talk "I missed you guyes so much!"

"You have no idea sissy no idea." Rose said

"We should go to the house mom needs to see you sis." Em said

"I cant yet I need to go home first, you need to meet the other part of my family."

We said "Our Family"

"I'll bring everyone over at 4 ok" Bella said "I have so much to tell you guyes" "And Ali I want you to take us shopping."

With that Ali started jumping up and down the hyper energetic pixie we knew from beforethen she stopped and pouted

"I cant see though"

then Ali went into a vision but I couldnt see her thoughts.

Then she was bouncing up and down again "so much fun"Ali said

Bella you are going to get a call

RING,RING

**Bella POV**

Oh shit I seen Caller ID

"Lou Im fine no need to worry I'll be home in 10 minutes. Is everyone else ok"

"No Nessie and Lizzie are crying. Andy, Avery, Tony and I are worried. Lilia is stressed with all the emotions they are all putting off. I called the school and played a police officer to get us all out. We aer at home waiting for answers sis. you owe us that. please!"

"Fine Lou see you soon." as she shut the phone and mumbled "Shit"

"Guyes I'll see you at 4 I promise." I started to leave and Edward wouldnt let go of my arm.

I lowered my Shield _'Edward, my love you need to let go of my arm. I need to go to talk to the other part of our family'_

He shook his head "Please I cant yet."

_'I ten minutes to get there and It is going to take that long on my bike. Please dont make this hard on me I need to do this. I'll see you in an hour and a half. I have waited 200 years to be with you. Please give me this. Then we can talk. I love you'_

With that I put my shield in place again. I stepped to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then I moved to his lips. He deepened our kiss and I wrapped my hands around his neck and in his hair pulling his hair slightly. He moaned and so did I. The electric current going through us was amazing.

Em cleared his throat "Sis you only have 5 minutes now. Your going to be late."

I stopped and looked at him and went over to him kissed him on the cheek. I tossed Jazz my keys take my bike to your house. Kissing him on his cheek too. I smiled. Bye see you in an hour and a half. I walked over to Rose kissed her too.

Then turned to Ali put her in my shield "am I in alot of trouble?"

Ali smiled "No but you better hurry or you will be." and she kissed my cheek. Then I took off running to my house.

I got home "Hello? I'm home"

Then I got knocked down by my girls. Nessie and Lizzie were crying.

"Mom you were so upset" they cried

"Who are they?" Tony asked

"What do they want?" Andy asked

"Are we in trouble?" Lilia asked

"Wait, look at you, your different some how." Avery said

"Yeah your smile goes to your eyes." Tony said

"Yeah, spill mom." Nessie said.

The moment of truth "Well they ...First you have to listen... to everything...Okay ...They are my first family they moved away just after my 17th birthday party. I've missed them so much. They were my adoptive family. I was with them everyday until then. They had to move to protect me. I havent seen them in so long. I want to go see my parents. I understand if you dont but I am going today at 4. So who wants to go with me?"

"Sweet, So they are my grandparents right." Nessie said

"Cool we'll go." Andy and Avery said

"Well I want to meet the one that made this change in you." Lou said

"Yeah it should be fun. right?" Lilia said

"Do you think they will like me?" Lizzie said

"Liz they will love you. Promise My brothers will be a little protective of all of you... And Edward will too."

"I just have one question mom Did he know?" Tony asked

"No Tony he didnt know, but Tony and Nessie Edward is your dad and He has no idea yet I still have to tell him and the family. You see vampires aren't suppost to be able to have children."

"I'll go I want to meet him. Will he like us?" Tony said.

"We have an hour please wear your dress clothes. I know you boys dont want to but C'mon make a good impression."

With that all of them went up to get ready. I went up to put on my dark blue dress with thin spagetti straps. Lilia was similar except hers was dark green and shoes Ali would be proud of.

Nessie and Lizzie wore Sundresses Lizzie's is white with Liliac colored flowers, Some royal blue flowers and Liliac colored ribbon around the bottom and Nessies is the same but hers is royal blue ribbon and the flowers are royal blue and pink. We did updos to our hair. The guyes are all in suits. We got in the strech mersades. And we were off

_5 minutes later we arrived at the Cullens house_

We got out of the car went to the door Just as I was to knock mom opened the door and rushed over and hugged me I hugged her back and we stayed that way for a few minutes till

Em came and said "Mom C'mon they havent even got inside yet." my family was giggling at her

"Guyes this is my mom"

"Hi" they all said.

Mom said "Lets get you inside" ushering us inside. In the living room looked the same as I remember."

Tony and Nessie started laughing when they seen the house. We had a lot of happy memories in this house.

"WHAT?" Edward said "How?"

"Mom sorry he is a mind reader too right." I extended my shield I forgot.

"I have alot to explain I sorry just give me a few minutes." I said Edward looked so confused and in shock. _Love look at me please there is so much to tell you. I love you LOOK AT ME! _ I sighed as he looked at me. I leaned in and kissed him. _Now relax please your hurting poor Jazz and Lilia. _

"Now introductions lets start with you two Lou and Lilia ,Lou doesnt have any special abilities but he is a great fighter, Lilia is an Empath like you Jazz. they are mates."

"Next going right around our circle is Andy and Avery, and they are twins. Andy blocks Emotions and changes our appearances at times but it has its own problems Avery is a physical shield.

"This is Lizzie she is only 12 infact she had just turned 12 the day before her change. She is extremely fast and she can producean electrical current on body kind of a defence mechanism"

"This Tony and Nessie they are twins as well but I delivered them Tony bit me and changed me. Dont think bad things my boy without you I would have died so smile please Tony is 2 minutes older than Nessie. Tony is a mind reader as well something you gave him Edward. Nessie can project her thoughts on anyone she touches. You see she is the opposite of me I can block anything except her thoughts. I am a physical and mental shield plus I can borrow gifts for a short time and only if I want to. There are side effects to borrowing though If I do it for to long I will pass out, And Andy will get really sick for 3 days for changing appearance... I think that is all... Questions" I smiled

"You mean I'm a dad" Edward said

"Yup" I said "They are 200 years old they were born October 10th"

I looked at dad he was deep in thought "Please say something someone!"

"Wow Eddie got some" Em said causing everyone to laugh

Dad came over to me and gave me a hug and said "I've missed you my girl." kissing me on my forehead.

"When are we going shopping" Ali asked bouncing and totally exhausting

"Ali please calm down a little or Im going to start bouncing too" Jazz said

"I agree with him please give us a break is she always like this" Lilia said

"Umm... sort of ... lately." Jazz said

"What she was always like this what happened?" I asked

"Sis when we learned of your death we all grieved for you umm.. until about...I dont know when we were in the forest." Rose said

"Yeah we showed up to the funeral first asking your dad if we could go. He let us. He married years later to Sue Clearwater. They had 3 children 2 boys and a girl. If I remember right their names were Charles, Christen and she was Hope Isabella. After the funeral we left and this is the first time we've been back" Dad said

" Oh...We stayed here for like 15 years that was why the two of them were laughing they chewed the chair leg over there. I never had the Newborn phase that everyone else had." I said

We continued to talk for hours.

"Well we need to get home it will be dawn soon and we need to all go to school today. Plus we all need a change of clothes." I said

"Love, Can I come with you please I dont want to spend any more time away from you." Edward pleaded

"Ok, how much time do you need?" I asked. With that he ran upstairs and was back in 1 minute with a bag. I looked at him with a raised eye brow

"What is all this? We will be back tomorrow. We are going shopping right Ali?" I asked

"Yup!" Ali said.

We went home I rode with Edward he never let go of my hand.

Let me know how I did Please review

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own twilight... just having some fun

Isabella (Bella) (Phisical/Mental Shield I can borrow others gifts for a short period of time)

Louis {(Lou) - Lilia (empath)

Anthony (Tony)(telekinetic)

Renesmee ( Nessie) (projection)

Andrew (Andy) (blocks Emotions/ Change Appearances)

Avery (Physical Shield)

Elizabeth (Lizzie) (Fast/Produces Electrical on body)

My Family Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

I was so happy and I know Edward still loved me but I still wanted to talk to him. As a rule I never put my shield down. I protected my thoughts from my son he didnt need to hear my thoughts.

Edward is trying to hear my thoughts I can feel it. Then he said "Love what are you thinking tell me. Please!"

I included him in my shield. 'See now you can hear me'

He laughted yeah but your not thinking anything. I laughted again 'I lived with a mind readed for 200 years I have learned to shut off my brain for short peroids of time'

"Why" he asked

I sighed 'I didnt want to bother anyone with my ... thoughts... When you left I was so hurt and I didnt want to hurt my family. I ... just didnt want to ...I dont like attention ... I never have... So I had to prove that I was fine... I too have become a convincing lier.'

"Not to me I can still tell. So can Jazz, Em, Rose, Ali, Mom, and Dad."

I laughted again "yeah that is because you knew me before. Dont give my secrets away. please"

He leaned over kissed me and said "NEVER"

We got to my house and he laughted and I borrowed his gift

'She has tastes just like mom. God, I've missed her so much.'

"That was a way I could still be part of you guyes" I said

'How are you doing that love?'

"I can borrow your gift but not for long... only like an hour ...but then I get exhausted... So I stop after only a couple of minutes."

I stopped my borrowing for now. I put my shield back up . That will make sex so interesting. Which I cant wait for that but how do I bring up that subject I am horney It has been 200 years since I have been with anyone and I have been with no one except Edward. For my birthday present.

"So do you want a tour of the house." I said

He laughed "Yeah but Nessie and Lizzie want to show me in fact they are yelling at me to get out of the car. Are they always like Ali...Energetic, balls of energy?"

"Yeah they are and they are so much like twins even if Tony is the biological one. Nessie and Lizzie are mostly insepartable, and they are the height so biologic or not ...they are twins. We have about an hour go be with your daughters. and I'll see you soon I love you."

With that he was pulled out of the car. I got out and went to my room got ready for school.

Then Tony, Andy, Avery, and Lou came in they seemed happy

"Hey do you think the Cullens will want to play baseball soon? We havn't played in years?" Lou said

"Could you ask please sis?" Andy and Avery asked

"It would be totally fun mom. Please?" Tony said

"Fine I'll ask you guyes are so funny." I said.

"Now go get ready for school we have 30minutes. That goes for the rest of you guyes as well, and girls please end the tour here and get ready. Thanks" I said

Lizzie and Nessie stopped at my door and said "This is mom's room we got to go get ready. Bye mommy we only have 10 minutes, we got to hurry."

"So you have an Impressive House, or Should I say Castle." Edward said ... I like the guest rooms did you design them for someone important?"

I laughed "yeah I made a room for each of you, just incase we meet you guyes. I did it to each of our houses. The Suites are for my brothers and sisters, and mom and dad. Plus I wanted to make sure no one was left out so I thought of everything anyone would need, or want. Do you think they will like it?" I was hopeful, I dont want to disappoint anyone.

"I think they will all love it. When do you want to show them?" Edward asked

"As soon as they want to. I guess"

"But let Ali in she dont like being surprised. You know that right." Edward asked

"C'mon time for boring school. Guyes get in the cars we cant be late today"

We got to the school at the same time as the rest of the Cullens did. Then I included Ali in my shield for a minute and she was bouncing around again. They came over and Ali said "Thanks sissy this is going to be so much fun, first the shopping then the house , by the way I love our room and so will everyone else, the baseball game."

With that Tony, Andy, Avery, and Lou said "This is so awesome." laughing and fist bumping each other they even included Em and Jazz in the fist bump and they were extacitic.

The day went by easily and my whole family was happy. Edward meet me between each class.

I told him that I needed to stay after in Mr. Newton's class he had asked me yesterday, and I know it will be bad so I told edward that I will meet him in the lunch room.

"You wanted to see me today Mr. Newton?" I said

He went over to the door and locked it. I stayed in my seat. I am a vampire and I am not afraid of any human, I just dont want to blow our cover.

He walked over to me and sat on my desk. "You look really sexy in that skirt I want you to stay after school tonight so I can bend you over this desk and fuck you. Properly"

"Excuse me but I would never do that with you, and My parents will hear of this if you dont leave me alone." I said I also lowered my shield

'I need some help I dont want to break our cover and I think he will touch me this time' I thought

Mr Newton reached over the table and grabbed my shirt and pulled the buttons apart ...just as the door opened and all my brothers Em, Jazz, Andy, Avery, Lou and my love came in

**Edward POV**

"Babe Mr. Newton wants me to stay after class today for some assignment or something stupid I'll meet you in the lunchroom." My love had said

"Okay I'll save you a spot Love."

With that I went to my class waiting for the hour to go by quickly. I got to the lunchroom and our family was there Lilia was nervous. I asked her what is wrong "I dont know something is off I cant explain it." Lou went to her side "what ever it is we will be fine we always are right" he said with a smile.

Lizzie and Nessie went to sit on Em's lap and Rose Played with Lizzie's hair as the final bell rang for lunch to begin.

"Where is Bella guyes?" Jazz asked

I looked over to Tony, Andy, and Avery "We left her in class with Mr. Newton. That guy gives me the creeps."

'I need some help I dont want to break our cover and I think he will touch me this time' My love thought

I looked at the guyes and Tony heard as well and he said "Mom?"

I said at vampire speed "Guyes Bella needs us, She is with Newton and his thoughts are anything but innocent." Em handed Lizzie and Nessie to Rose kissed them quickly as we all left the lunchroomwith no one in the hall we went at vampire speed to the vile Mr. Newton's Class. I heard his thoughts

'I am going to get this girl to give me what I want, then he started to undress her in his mind and touching her all over.'

Jazz-She is feeling afraid and he is feeling lust as he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open and we all filed into the classroom

All of us wanted to kill him and then our dad came in and said

"OUT NOW Children." 'I will handle this go get the principle Tony.'

"Bella dear what happened to your shirt?" as he pulled off jacket so she could put it on.

We all waited in the hall as Prinicple Cope came down the hall.

'What is going on and why is the Swans and the Cullens in the hall they are to be in lunch'

I said at vampire speed "Look at the floor and look and feel remorse help with that Jazz"

Jazz- 'K ...REMORSE Waves ... that is the worst feeling.

"Jazz you need to help Bella as well you know her acting skills are not good even after all these years."

'Yeah we all know she isnt that good I'll help her feel the right thing she is so calm now

**Carlisle POV**

The kids left for school this morning and today was the best day ever, I got my daughter back, My wife got her daughter back. The kids got their sister back, and Edward got his love back. We have been a broken family for over 200 years. Emmett was sad all the time and never smiled evrn stopped playing games, and only had sex every other month and even that got worse. Rosalie was withdrawn and didnt take care of her self like she did before. Jasper was so guilty for attacking Bella, and vowed to nerver think about human blood again at Bella's funeral it was a quiet vow. Alice was sad and calm. A complete opposite from the hyper-energetic pixy we loved. She also didnt shop either, Rosalie did that and she didnt enjoy it either, and she only took at most 5 minutes. Esme was sad she felt like she actually killed her even though it wasn't her fault, It wasn't her fault that her little boy died he just did. There was nothing I could do for any of them as I was mourning myself. I worked all the time just to pass the time the war was the worst. I helped as many as I could "Alice predicted where it was going to be the worst and we stayed away till it was safe. The no power was terrible.

So I told everyone that we were going back to Forks It didnt even take much to get them all to agree. That was yesterday.

I got a call from Alice "Dad we need you at the school, Bad things are happening with Bella."

Then she hung up. I was already out of the hospital and in My car it took me 3 minutes to be in the school.

Alice called back you have 2 lefts and a right the boys are there... hurry they will kill him.

I got there and all of the boys were looking like they could murder the pathetic human.

"OUT NOW Children." with that all of my children old and new got out

'I will handle this go get the principle Tony.' I thought

I went over to Bella and she looked ashamed

"Bella dear what happened to your shirt?" as I pulled off jacket so she could put it on.

"He...He...he ripped it." she studdered as Principle Cope came in.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Cullen?" Principle Cope

"I was here to have lunch with my children when I heard a comotion and went to the hall and MS. Swan here was crying the boys came to see why their sister wasnt at lunch yet. I got here and he already ripped her shirt off you will here from my lawyer. Ms. Swan is my Niece and My sister is still out of town. Believe me her parents will not hesitate she is a good girl and I know this man has hurt her. Boys take her home. I am also taking out my other children, meaning my sons, daughters, nieces, nephews. The Swans and Cullens will be out of school until this is solved. Now if you will excuse me."

The Children were at the car Alice had a shirt for Bella. "

Can we see our new rooms at Bella's now?" Alice asked me.

"Ummm. ...Sure...Call your mom and have her meet us there."

Lizzie and Nessie came over and hugged me and said "Hi grandpa" and they giggled I hugged them back and smiled. I never thought I could be a grandpa, but the feeling is perfect.

Edward came over and said "It is so perfect dad!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review,Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review


End file.
